Te convertiré en hombre
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: El chiste era hacer drama; porque era mujer, porque podía, porque quería, porque le gustaba y porque era su cumpleaños. Así que por su vestido convertiría a ese odioso niño con músculos en un hombre. [Este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island]
1. Vestidos

**Notas de autor:** Ever me inspira mucha comedia y curiosamente esto terminó en Elfever. Con lo que me gusta describir ropa, random me sorteó "Vestidos" O SEAAAA... Me esforcé horrores, es un capítulo más horrible que mis esfuerzos, súper introductorio y hasta aburrido. Pero berrinche power, eso no es nada que se pueda ventilar aquí. Ah, el título tiene que ver con la canción de Shrek "Yo quiero un héroe" XDDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Te convertiré en hombre**

 **Capítulo I: Los vestidos**

 **―Le gustan―**

* * *

Evergreen abrió la puerta de su closet buscando _algo especial…_

Ese algo, era su mejor vestido, digno de exagerar su belleza y que era el indicado para lucir en su cumpleaños.

La mayoría de las prendas que había en su guardarropa, eran vestidos ―la mayor parte era de todos los tonos de verde, aunque contaba con más de diferentes colores.

Solo que en esta ocasión, ella había planeado usar un color distinto al jade, neón o esmeralda que más acostumbraba. Y, había elegido un vestido color _púrpura,_ para que combinara con el tono marrón de su pelo, y que sin duda iría perfecto con el peinado de ese día.

Había rizado más su cabello y éste lucía con mayor volumen. Además, se había puesto unos enormes aros.

¿Qué decir de su vestido?

¡Le encantaba!

Ella no tenía problema en usarlos cortos, escotados, largos, con tirantes, sin tirantes… nada le intimidaba porque, todo le favorecía. ¡Con justa razón! ¡Evergreen es el hada más guapa de Fairy Tail! Y como era su cumpleaños, debía exagerar un poco, solo un poco ―porque siempre lucía espectacular.

Ese día, su vestido nuevo, especial para su cumpleaños, era sin tirantes y ceñido al cuerpo. Corto y perfecto para ella.

Tomó con sus manos la prenda y la abrazó a su cuerpo. Ese día, en particular, se sentía feliz. Ya que era una costumbre que el gremio te consintiera, había pastel, alcohol y la mayoría trataba de estar ahí (o procuraban llegar lo más pronto posible de la misión) para festejar.

Y sobre todo, en el Raijinshuu era especial. Había regalos, felicitaciones y ese día eras el favorito del líder, hasta obligaba a los otros a hacer lo que el cumpleañero pedía ―porque ese, era su regalo.

Pero, también había otra razón para sonreír con más razón que nunca ―aunque nunca lo aceptaría en voz alta, le costaba hacerlo en su loca cabeza y cada que pensaba en eso, quería convertir _lo_ en estatua.

Una vez lista. Decidió ir a Fairy Tail, para que comenzara, oficialmente, su día.

Caminaba de lo más feliz a su gremio, dónde sabía que la festejarían como era debido. Lo tenía todo imaginado a la perfección y nada y ni nadie, si es que no quería despertar la furia de la hada, podría arruinarlo, ¿verdad?

Cuando llegó al gremio, los abrazos y las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar. Makarov había sido el primero, seguido por la tribu del rayo.

―Hoy tú mandas ―dijo Laxus. Para unos podía parecer una mala noticia, pero no para ellos. Menos para Freed.

El de cabellos verde había afirmado con la cabeza y orgulloso de poder consentirlos habló: ―¿Quieres algo de desayunar? Yo puedo preparar algo para Laxus y para ti.

Le sonrió con sinceridad y no dudó en pedir algo, su comida favorita y a Bickslow no le quedó otra más que seguirlo.

―¡Ever! ―la aludida volteó hacia la voz que la llamaba, era la maternal Mirajane quien le sonreía con alegría.

La albina iba acompañada de sus dos hermanos menores y se sonrojó un poco cuando vio que Elfman sostenía un pastel de cumpleaños en sus manos.

―¡Felicidades! ―Mira la envolvió en un fuerte abrazo y Lisanna le siguió.

―Este es el regalo de los tres ―completó al señalar el pastel. Elfman desviaba la mirada, no quería verla a los ojos y ella arrugó el entrecejo.

―Lo preparamos en la noche, espero que te guste ―dijo la más pequeña.

―¿Lo hicieron los tres? ―cuestionó incrédula, pero la pregunta parecía más dirigida al hermano hombre que a ellas, por lo que las miradas de las féminas se centraron en Elfman.

―¡ES DE HOM…

Mas, su frase no pudo completarse debido al orgullo de Elfman. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¡Lo estaban obligando y encima, era demasiado para él.

* * *

:x

Tenía que dejarlo ahí porque me quedaba sin material para la otra viñeta D:

Me voyssss.


	2. Niños

**Notas de autor:** AWFUL. Pero yo no tengo la culpa, ¡Nadie me aleja de la PC! Ah, por cierto, aquí es cuando el título cobra sentido. xDDDD  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic corresponde a la actividad: Sobre gustos no hay nada escrito del foro: Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Te convertiré en hombre**

 **Capítulo II: Los niños**

 **―** **No le gustan―**

* * *

―¡ES DE HOM…

Mas, su frase no pudo completarse debido al orgullo de Elfman. ¿Por qué hacía eso? ¡Lo estaban obligando y encima, era demasiado para él.

―No lo hice yo ―confesó ―no es de hombres hacer pastel ―enmendó su casi error.

Suspiró un poco decepcionada, pero lo disimuló con enojo. ―¡ESO YA LO SÉ! ―escupió, sus mejillas ardían de la rabia.

―¿Entonces por qué preguntas si lo hice yo? ―replicó.

―Ah, vaya, vaya ―Bickslow comenzó a burlarse del momento romántico ―los que mucho se pelean, se desean ¿Verdad? ―le susurró a Freed, quien asintió muy de acuerdo.

Mirajane sonreía y sentía que la escena era tierna: los dos se gritaban para ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos y Lisanna no se encontraba muy positiva a lo que se gritaban.

―¡Por E-D-U-C-A-C-I-Ó-N! ―respondió y se cruzó de brazos ―yo sí tengo mucha, no que tú…

Bufó con fastidio y actuó por impulso: ¿un hombre aguantaba esos gritos? ¿Un hombre debía sostener el pastel? ¡NO! Era demasiado, así que dio un paso hacia delante y extendió sus manos para cederle el pastel.

―Ten ―dijo de mala gana.

Ever tenía aún los brazos cruzados y Elfman había pegado demasiado el pastel a ella, como si le quemara, que terminó por embarrarla con un poco de betún… pero el chiste era hacer drama (porque era mujer, porque podía, porque quería, porque le gustaba y porque era su cumpleaños).

Su vestido estaba A-R-R-U-I-N-A-D-O.

Su bella imagen T-A-M-B-I-É-N.

Elfman era como un estúpido niño grande. Podrá estar alto y ser muy musculoso, pero su cerebro no se había desarrollado lo suficiente…

No le gustaban los niños. A ella le gustaban los hombres y ese gigantón era lo primero… un niño, que siempre tenía que estropearlo todo, pero como infante: lo castigaría. Y con sus castigos, aprendería lo que era ser un hombre de verdad (y porque ya no se trataba de su hermoso vestido, se trataba de los dos).

El camino varonil no era nada fácil y menos, si estabas tan perdido como Elfman. No tenía salvación...

Sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas del coraje, pero aún no escupía nada ya que todo el gremio los estaba viendo con atención.

―Discúlpate ―ordenó Mirajane, dándole escalofríos.

El chico fue consciente de su error… rascó su nuca mientras buscaba las palabras correctas para evitar que Evergreen lo mandara al diablo o lo convirtiera en piedra.

―Yo… este… es de hombres...

Pero Ever lo interrumpió. ―Es de hombres ¿¡QUÉ!? ―¡Ni siquiera hombre! ¡Era un niño con músculos! ¡Enormes músculos! ¡POBRE INFELIZ! pero ella lo ayudaría a encontrar respuestas... peligrosamente bajó sus gafas y sus ojos resplandecieron con maldad ―oh, te convertiré en un hombre ―rió con maldad.

Elfman tragó saliva y cuando menos lo esperó, quedó convertido en piedra… Un segundo antes trataba de disculparse y al otro, ya era una estatua, para su desgracia, seguía sujetando el pastel en sus manos.

Y la cumpleañera se empeñaba en hacer como si nada pasaba; sacudió su vestido y caminó hacia su equipo.

―¿Y mi desayuno?

Freed y Biscklow se voltearon a ver y con torpeza mostraron la charolas que cargaban.

―Bien ―pasó por un lado de ellos y se sentó, esperando a que le sirvieran.

Era una diva.

Era su cumpleaños.

Y ya sabían los que les podía pasar, así que les quedó obedecerla.

* * *

:x

KHÉE?

NO LO SÉ. Así lo escupió mi cerebro. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Bye-bye.

Es intento de humor, pero lo odio xD fracasé.


End file.
